1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for replacing or affixing to currently existing electrical outlets in order to prevent the inspection of foreign objects into electrical outlets by infants and small children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current methods consist of blocking devices or covers which must be removed and replaced when the outlet is placed in and taken out of service. Other devices that do remain fixed to the outlet and automatically close when the outlet is taken out of service do not lock in the closed position and often still allow enough opening for the insertion of small objects such as paper clips.